Succumbing Hypnotics
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: Ghost Adventures SLASH Zak/Nick A/U ONE-SHOT: Nick never thought he'd fall prey to a big, mischievous incubus by the name of Zak, and it seemed this particular predator refuses to let him go so easily after tasting a sample...Warnings inside. Boys' love!


**A/N: Gah, this is taking me longer than I thought it would. D:**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, meaning it's not true. I do not own Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, or 'Ghost Adventures', but dammit, I can dream! I'm only using the boys fer my own sick, demented, perverted enjoyment and amusement, and wished to share it with others who were like me, because I know fer a fact I'm not the only one. XD**

**Warnings: ****Slash, A/U, general sexiness thanks to Zak XD, potential OOC**

**...  
><strong>

"Dude…_this_ is the place we're investigating?" In front of the two men stood an enormous, ancient castle, rumored to have wicked and evil spirits that refuse to leave its giant, cracked stone walls. It's been abandoned for centuries, slowly decaying from the inside out, and it was no wonder that the locals were terrified to be even a 100 yards from it, let alone inside the empty corridors of this forgotten complex.

"Yep," Nick answered, popping his 'p' at the end of the word, before turning to look at his fellow investigator and long time friend, Aaron, who in turn sent him his own look. "What, don't tell me you're _scared_ now, are you?"

He laughed when Aaron gave him a playful shove.

"Not cool, man, not cool," the bald one shook his head, and Nick had to smile.

"C'mon, ya big baby, we've done plenty of scary places. What's one more added to the list?"

"Uhm, the motherload of all scary places? Have you taken a good look around? Major creepsville, dude."

Rolling his eyes, Nick gathered some of their gear to bring into the castle, "You always say that. Don't chicken out on me now, man. The locals want solid proof of paranormal activity and have this thing dealt with, so let's get going. The sun's already down and we still need to setup base and go over our X's." With a few more grumblings, Aaron followed suit with the rest of their stuff, the two not noticing a pair of vivid green eyes watching them from a window on one of the upper floors.

**...**

As the last rays of sunlight disappeared and night fell, the two-man team set off on their quest to find evidence, placing and setting up still infrared digital cameras whenever they came across one of their X's. So far, there had only been small taps and knocks here and there as well as the occasional EVP, but it didn't stay that way for long.

At the stroke of midnight, Nick and Aaron suddenly heard church bells ringing to signal the new hour, looking at each other in shock. "I didn't know those still worked," Aaron said uneasily.

Nick looked disturbed, "They don't. I was told the bells don't have their center pieces that make the gong noises." A screeching cry down the corridor from where they had come from abruptly shattered through the silence after the last bell tolled, startling them so badly that they almost dropped their cameras.

"OH MY GOD! What the fuck was that?" Aaron yelped, jumping up and down skittishly as he tried to focus his camera.

"I don't know, man. It didn't sound human," Nick answered, the hairs on the back of his neck and arms standing on end. Then a low chuckle filtered into his ear and he could feel a breath ghost over his nape, making him whip around to find nothing there. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aaron said, still a little shaky from the scare.

"I heard a chuckle in my ear and felt a breath on my neck. Almost like someone was right behind me." Cautiously venturing further down the hall through the archway, his hackles were raised, almost like he was expecting something to jump out at him from the darkness.

"Dude, something doesn't feel right," he heard Aaron mumble.

He was just about to respond when the stone tile his foot landed on suddenly sunk into the floor and all he could feel was the rush of wind behind him and a loud boom echo through the hallways as a solid wooden and metal door slid down from a huge secret compartment within the archway, blocking Aaron and his only known means of escape from him.

"Nick? Nick! Are you okay?" He could hear Aaron panicking on the other side.

"I'm okay, man! Are you?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell happened?"

"I think I stepped on a hidden trap or something. My foot landed on a tile that sunk into the ground and made the door fall."

"What are we gonna do now?"

He looked around through his camera, "I don't see any levers or switches that could potentially let me out, but there must be another way out of here, so I guess we're gonna split up for now. Let's meet back here at sunrise."

"All right, man. Stay safe."

"Yeah, you too."

Hearing his friend's footsteps fade away, Nick continued on. He cautiously made his way forward, eyes and ears open to any and every thing unusual, but then all of the sudden, he saw something large and blacker than its surroundings dart from the corner of his eye further down the corridor.

"Holy shit!" Quickly following after it, the investigator found himself chase the black mass all the way to the end of the hall, up a slightly winding staircase to the second floor, adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Oh my god, I just saw a black shadow figure dart up here," he narrated to the camera, "Where the hell did it go?"Looking around the empty hallway, he spotted the black mass zip into a room to the right and ran after it. "I've never seen anything like this in my life!" he whispered excitedly to the camera, looking around for it sporadically, pointing his camera every which way. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

Moments passed and all Nick could hear was the thudding of his own heart and his labored breathing before his entire body froze, feeling an ominous presence behind him and a cool breath on the back of his neck again.

"_I'm right here, Nick…_"

The next thing he knew was the feeling of falling…and then nothing.

**...**

With a groan, Nick cracked opened his eyelids, blinking slowly as his mind oriented itself before his eyes widened as he took in his surroundings, lit up dimly by a large chandelier hanging above him in the middle of the ceiling. Sitting up, he registered the luxurious black silk sheets sliding against his skin (why was he shirtless?), the large canopy bed he was resting on, as well as the finely crafted antique furniture scattered around the room.

Where the fuck was he?

Confused, he slowly got out of the bed, looking down to see he was barefoot and wiggled his toes against the push carpet before looking around again. Carefully making his way to the center of the room, he scratched his head, "What is this place?"

"My bedroom chambers," a sultry, distinctly _male_ voice answered in his ear, making him yelp and whip around. Brown eyes widened in shock at the sudden sight of the tall man behind him, but it wasn't the fact that the stranger was quite attractive or even the fact that he was nicely toned and tanned and chiseled all over, and also shirtless like him. No, it was the _horns_ nestled within the black spikes of hair and protruding from the man's head, originating from his temples and sweeping out forward elegantly to end in a sharp point, that had him gobsmacked. The creature tilted his head to the side as the black, slender whip-like tail curled and twisted low behind his legs, the arrow tip reminding Nick of a devil. Like the very real one in front of him. Was he dreaming?

"What are you?" he breathed out incredulously, stepping back defensively as the man slowly stalked towards him, looking very much like a predator closing in on a really good kill. Nick sure felt like that deer in headlights right about now, especially when he felt himself back up into a wall. "Why am I here? Where's Aaron?"

Bright emerald green eyes locked onto the clearly anxious man, amusement and lust swirling within those glowing slitted orbs as the stranger gingerly brought his golden sinewy forearms up to rest against the wall beside Nick's head, trapping him into place as he voraciously ate the man up with his eyes, "Why, I'm an incubus, silly. Don't worry about your friend. My minions will be keeping him busy on a wild goose chase. You'll get what you came here for while I will get what I want from you." He buried his face into Nick's neck and inhaled deeply, "Mmmh...Name's Zak, and I expect you to be screaming it from that tempting mouth of yours later,_ Nicky_," he murmured sexily with a playful growl as he pulled his head back , mouth barely a hair's width away from his prey's before the incubus suddenly lunged forward. Nipping and sucking at soft lips as big, clawed hands brought Nick closer to his powerfully built body, he trailed down the male's sides hungrily before coming around to grab two generous handfuls of Nick's ass, and making noises of approval when he gained entry to his mouth.

"Mmn-!" a startled groan escaped Nick and he jerked back, the back of his head thumping against the wall as he struggled briefly under the persistent creature who merely followed him back, "Ah, no-" His eyes fluttered closed out of their own violation as his body slowly succumbed to the incubus's spell and the sinfully talented tongue currently twining with his own, relaxing despite his mind's wishes.

Zak gave a pleased purr as the handsome man under him started to respond to his touches. No mortal could resist him, especially not one who'd caught his eye like this one had. The muscular incubus was nothing if not determined. Nick hadn't stood a chance.

The man yelped and automatically wrapped his legs around his waist in response when Zak lifted him up in his arms as if he weighed nothing, Nick clutching at his wide shoulders as if he'd fall. 'Silly human. As if I'd let you out of my grasp,' Zak thought amused as he proceeded to carry his valuable cargo back to his bed, dropping him down onto the soft, fluffy bedding.

He took in the sight of long lithe limbs all splayed out and wide hazy chocolate eyes looking up at him wonderingly and let out a deep purr from the bottom of his chest, licking his pale pink lips and allowing Nick to see a glimpse of white fang. "I'm going to feast well tonight," he grinned before pouncing and pinning down his hapless prey with his greater bulk, taking hold of his lips once more as his whip-like tail twirled and corkscrewed through the air, demonstrating his excitement. "Mmm..."

"Nngh-!" Nick gasped, writhing slowly as Zak wasted no time in trailing kisses down his body until he got to his prize. With impatience, the incubus wrestled him out of both his jeans and boxers, tossing the cumbersome clothing annoyances to the floor before turning on him with a ravenous gleam in his eyes that had him gulping a bit in aroused fear. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'

Letting out a low feral sound, Zak nuzzled his cheek to Nick's cock and gently mouthed the swollen head of the turgid length that was quickly becoming harder and harder under his touch. He mumbled incoherent noises into the human's flesh when he felt a hand hesitantly pet his head, purring like a truck engine as that hand paid particular attention to the base of his horns.

Eerie slitted orbs lazily rolled up to look into rich melted chocolate sparkling with uncertainty, fear and lust, and Zak slithered his way back up to kiss that parted mouth softly, repeatedly; flicking his tongue out on just the inside of those smooth lips before taking hold of Nick's bottom lip with his teeth and gently tugged. Then he let go to rub his nose against the human's stubbly cheek, eyes never leaving Nick's.

"I'm going to enjoy devouring you," he murmured fiercely before sliding down to return to his previous spot, caressing Nick's sides down to his flanks, and then without much warning, swallowed his prize whole. The pleasured shout that graced his pointed ears made him purr as a shiver rippled through his body before he got busy, working the length resting inside his throat vigorously.

Nick couldn't help but arched his hips up into that hot, sinful mouth, breathing heavily and moaning under his breath as Zak sucked and licked and nibbled on him with confident, sure moves of his lips and tongue and teeth.

"Uh, uh, uh-oh god," his prey choked out, fingers absently running through the soft black spikes of his hair, petting his bobbing head reverently, "Fuck..."

"Hmmm, we'll get to that," Zak growled lustfully, glowing eyes narrowed at Nick's loud cry just before he was pushed over the edge. He held the human still and drank his fill with delight, not leaving a drop behind and waiting until his treat went limp before pulling away, lips glistening wetly.

Shuddering in the aftermath, Nick tried to catch his breath as the incubus rose up on his haunches over him, licking his chops once again and Nick couldn't help but look down, eyes widening. Again, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

"That was just an appetizer." With a gleaming white smile full of sharp, sharp teeth, Zak pounced once more and chuckled at the squawk he got.

His appetite was _far_ from satisfied from just one measly blowjob, and besides, playing with the delicious human was the most fun he's had in _ages_.

**...**

"A-ah..." Nick weakly grasped at the sheets above his head with his mouth open slightly as harsh pants left him, dark brown eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. His body hadn't stopped tingling since he came from just Zak's fingers, which seemed like ages ago after his orgasm from that strange yet utterly tantalizing feeling of a soft, long, wet tongue up his ass, right before Zak couldn't take it anymore and finally mounted him. Let's not forget that thing with the tail.

Now, he was flat on his back with the naughty incubus straddling his hips and riding him hard like a bull, the sweat shining off those perfectly sculpted muscles of his. Low moans and gasps left the handsome, undulating figure above him, emerald pools of pure sex searing into him with every bounce as Zak fucked himself on his dick. "Oooh, _Nicky_," the incubus's back bowed when he hit his spot, biting his lip sexily as he did it again and again. "Cum inside me..."

And Nick could do nothing but obey. With a strangled noise lodged in his throat, the mortal grabbed Zak's hips and bucked up, released deep inside the purring creature as Zak's tail swishing emphatically with his own climax.

"Mmmh..." With the grace of a well-fed panther, the incubus slowly leaned forward to rest his forearms on either side of his human's head as he came down from his sexual high, resting his forehead against Nick's and nosed his face affectionately. "I think I might just keep you." A sensuous smirk curled his lips before he gave a pleasantly sated Nick a slow, languid kiss.

It was then that everything turned white, and Nick woke up.

**...**

With a jolt, Nick sat up straight, his hand coming up to his head as dizziness came over him. Once his vertigo settled, he looked around and was surprised to see himself back in the empty room he'd chased the large shadow figure into. Outside the window, he noticed the sun was coming up. 'Was it all a dream? A really detailed and realistic dream, but one nonetheless?' Shaking his head, the investigator decided to push it into the back of his head and after checking his gear, went to find his partner. 'Crap, I spent the rest of the night in la la land. Wonder if Aaron found anything while I was out like a light.'

He descended the winding staircase at a slow pace, unbelievably bone-dead tired for some reason, and headed towards the archway, shocked to find the door previously blocking his exit mysteriously absent. Standing there just before the entrance was Aaron, looking just as confused as he felt. Their eyes met.

"Dude," Aaron began and Nick noticed the slight trembling in his voice as well as how pale his friend looked, "You wouldn't believe the night I had in this place."

All Nick could say was, "Ditto, man," right before a humungous yawn burst forth, and the dark haired man stretched and rubbed at his eyes. "Let's get outta here. We can review evidence when either of us aren't about to fall over on our feet."

"Best thing you've said all night, bro."

And just when they were about to leave after gathering their equipment, Nick could have swore he heard a familiar chuckle and the feeling of fingers brushing down the back of his neck...

**...**

A couple days later, Nick and Aaron had sat down together and reviewed what they'd caught on tape. Nick had not believed his eyes: Aaron essentially caught every textbook paranormal event known to man all in one night. He was even bodily picked up about a foot in the air!

"Crazy stuff, man," was all he had said in disbelief as he witnessed the event on screen as well as various A-class EVPS, temperature drops, EMF spikes of colossal scale for a place with no working electricity, and various little shadow figures running Aaron in circles. If Nick squinted a bit, he could have sworn he saw horns and tails on the figures too...

"You're tellin' me!" Aaron had replied before they wrapped it up and the bald man went to compile their evidence to send to the client.

Saying a 'good job, bro' and bidding his friend good night, Nick went home after that, wanting nothing more to collapse onto something comfy and sleep his life away.

Once his head hit the pillow, he did just that, not noticing the lingering darkness standing by the corner of his room closest to the bed...

**...**

The next morning, he awoke to his cellphone going off and reached a hand out from under the covers to blindly grope for the accursed thing on his bedside table until his fingers brushed against it.

"Hello?" he mumbled tiredly, vaguely registering Aaron's hysterical voice on the other line. "Whoa, whoa, what? Can you slow down and repeat that?"

"The castle, dude! I sent the client our evidence and e-mailed them to tell them it was on the way, and they replied and send back pictures! It's not there, dude. The castle's completely gone! All that's left is a pile of rubble."

"What? How can an enormous building like that castle suddenly just not exist anymore?"

"_I think I can answer that for you..._"

"WAH!" Nick jumped and spun around so fast he miscalculated and ended up going over the edge of the bed, sprawled out on the floor with his legs tangled in the sheets and sticking up in the air against the side of the mattress. Lo and behold, Zak peeked his horned head over the edge in between his knees, looking down on him in amusement. The incubus had been laying next to him in bed without him noticing.

"Nick? You okay over there, dude? What happened?"

It took a moment for the frazzled man to come to grips before he pressed his phone to his ear and answered, "I'm fine. Uh, you know what? Why don't you forward me those pictures and we'll meet up later, okay? Something just came up."

"Uh...okay? If you say so, bro."

"Yeah. Call you later."

"Okay. See ya."

Hanging up, Nick scrambled to his feet - though it took a moment considering he was still all tangled up in his sheets - and backed away a bit, pointing an accusing finger at the smirking creature in his bed, "What are you doing here?"

Zak folded his brawny arms in front of him and rested his chin on his forearms, his tail waving behind him provocatively as he looked up at Nick through hood lashes, "Wanted to tag along, so I attached myself to that delectable spirit of yours and followed you home." His grin was full cheek as he flashed some fang at the human.

Nick facepalmed. "Great. Now how do I get rid of you?"

The incubus pouted, "Now that's not very nice, Nicky, especially when I was nice enough not to drain you entirely of your life force and kill you. I even got rid of all your negative emotions and gorged on that instead. Didn't you feel better than you have in a while when you woke up after coming back from the castle?"

Now that Nick thought about it, he had, still did actually. Rubbing his face in exasperation, he sighed, "Okay, fine. Thank you for not draining me and killing me, but what did happen to the castle? Aaron had said it wasn't there anymore, but that makes no sense."

"It does when all that castle had to support itself was me. Do you know how old that thing was? It had been in my possession for centuries. The walls were ready to crumble if it hadn't been for my power, so now that I'm not living there anymore, it finally fell," Zak shrugged, "I figured it was time to find a new dwelling anyway."

Nick eyed him warily, "And just where would that be?" He yelped when his wrist was snagged and he was yanked back into bed with a horny incubus hovering above him, leering suggestively.

"With my new favorite human, of course..."

**...**

It was safe to say Nick didn't get to meet Aaron for a good couple more days due to trying and failing to satiate an insatiable creature like Zak, as well as his sudden increase in food consumption from both the "playing" and draining, but some good did come out of it apart from the really good sex: with his invisible lover trailing Nick wherever he went including paranormal investigations, the incubus was really good at taunting and drawing the ghosts to come out and play.

The Ghost Adventures Crew business was never better and had been booming ever since.

Owari.

**...**

**A/N: DONE! Finally! *dies* Please R&R! 8D**


End file.
